Internet friends......(complete)
by imitation L
Summary: well, well. okay, I'll make this really short. This fic is short to see if people like it. It's about Mimi and an internet friend. well, he uses the screen name jeremy. So, wanna figure out who the person is. you have to go in and read it and review it .S
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Internet friends..............  
  
Author's note: Hello, you all. Yes, I know. why did I start a new series. Because. I was getting very tired of Mini Olympics. But, this one is going to be totally diffrent. I was begining to hate Mini Olympics. But, it was my job to finish that thing. Oh, well. Just read. Oh, the P.O.V. is Mimi. Thank you.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own digimon. Happy?  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
I turned on my computer that day and found a e-mail from my friend Jermey in America. He wrote,  
  
Dear: Mimi  
How's your life in Japan. I just started my summer vacation. I wish I could visit you. It would be so neat. Well, I gota go clean my room. Or my mom will use my head as the mop. Write back soon.  
  
From your friend, Jeremy  
  
I thought the e-mail was very cute. So I wrote back.  
  
Dear: Jeremy  
How's my life. Let's just say it's great. I will get out of school soon too. I just hate it. Later on. Me and my friends will go on shopping. We are getting new cloth for the celebration of summer. I know it sounds really silly. But, I can't help it. I just love shopping. Write back soon!  
  
Your friend, Mimi  
  
I click the send button and watched the letter float away. Well, maybe not float away. Just gone.   
  
*You've got a message*   
  
That was my instant messanger. I just got an invitation to chat with my best friend Sora.I wrote back saying I would love to.  
  
Hey, Sora  
I would love to chat for a while. I am getting tired just looking at magzings.  
  
I clicked the send button again and my message was on its way to Sora's house.  
  
Just then, a program for chatting came on.   
  
(Mimi) Hey, Sora. Whatcha doing?  
  
(Sora) Nothing, You?  
  
(Mimi) I just got an e-mail from Jermey. That guy I told you about.  
  
(Sora) Oh, what he say?  
  
(Mimi) Just saying that he will be on vacation soon.  
  
(Sora) Guess who just called me.  
  
(Mimi) Who?  
  
(Sora) Matt, although, I know he's our friend. Now, maybe he sees me more than a friend.  
  
Back off, Matt's mine. I thought  
  
(Mimi) Great!  
  
(Sora) Maybe we could go on like a double date or something.  
  
(Mimi) Who am I suoppose to go with?  
  
(Sora) how about Tai?  
  
(Mimi) Nah, I just wish Jeremy could be here!  
  
(Sora) It would be cool to meet him.  
  
(Mimi) Yeah, it would.  
  
(Sora) Oops, I gota go. it's almost dinner time. Bye  
  
(Mimi) Bye.  
  
I am really fed up with how Sora is these few days. She act likes Matt is already her boyfriend.  
  
Some where else in Japan very near Mimi.  
I wish Mimi would know who I am. I just want to be her boyfriend so bad. Maybe I could surprise her by showing up infront of her house. Who am I kidding. She'll never go out with a geek like me.  
  
______________________________________________  
Ooh, Cliff hangers. Sorry I have to do this. This is really short. Sorry about that too. I just want to see if people like this. If you guys do. I'll keep writing and you can find out who the mystery Jeremey is. Oh, Jeremy is just a screen name. Thanks. And review. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Title: Internet Friends Chapter 2 The surprising visitor  
  
Author: Sakura  
  
Notes: Hey, on the last chapter, I wrote that if no one reviews I will not write the next chapter right? Right, but, I have decided I should. Because, well. I want everyone to know who the mystery person is. So, ya know.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own digimon just to tell ya that.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE. HELLO, YOU MAY HAVE KNOWN. YOU WOULD LIKE IZZY OR JOE TO BE THE MYSTERY PERSON. BUT, I AM SORRY, HE IS NOT. BUT, DON'T WORRY MIMI WILL EVENTURELLY BE WITH IZZY, SO, PLEASE NO FLAMES. THANK YOU.  
___________________________________________________  
  
It was a sunny day for a picnic in the park with all the digidestineds. My friends brought lots of great food. I like them all. Just then an surprising visitor came, it was Ken. Yes, that's right, the Kaiser.   
  
"Hello, digidestineds and future slaves." He said with a evil tone in his voice.  
  
No body replied.  
  
"Hi, Ken. What brings you to the park today?" I asked trying not to think that he is the emperor.  
  
"Hello, Mimi, may I join you for lunch?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah why not." I said sounding a little scared.  
  
Ken sat down to make him self comfy.  
  
"So.............." Tai said.  
  
"What, Taichi. do you have anything to ask me." Ken asked.  
  
"yeah. let all the digimon go." Tai said bravely  
  
"No, I am not going to. you know why. because, because, I don't know. I don't know why I capture them. My plan was to rule the digital world. But, you brats came alone and destroyed my master plan." Ken said sounding he was about to cry.  
  
"Ken? just please let them go. They have done nothing wrong." Kari comforted him.  
  
"Why don't we change the subject." I said.  
  
"Fine." Matt said. (A/N: isn't he just so cute)  
  
For the rest of the afternoon. Nobody talked alot. I keep trying to change the subject so no one will feel uncomfortable. At last, the picnic ended. I decided to stay and clean up. And Ken offered too. So, everyone left, except for Matt.  
  
"Hey, Mimi. I walk you home." Matt offered.  
  
"Thanks." I could feel my self blushing.  
  
"No, thank you. Yamato. I could walk Mimi home." Ken offered.  
  
"No, Ken Itchjoji, I walk Mimi home. She wouldn't feel safe with you." Matt sounded mad.  
  
Ken didn't agrue, he walked away quietly. I suddenly felt bad for him. Matt and I cleaned up the area we picniced on.   
  
"So..." Matt started.  
  
"So......" I said.  
  
"How's your band?" I asked.  
  
"Fine, I guess, we have a big concert coming up."  
  
"Oh, where will you be profroming?" I asked.  
  
"We haven't book yet."  
  
"So............" (awkward moment.)  
  
"Gotten any e-mail from Jeremy yet?"  
  
"Yeah, yesterday." I said.  
  
Matt suddenly sounded quiet for the rest of the walk   
  
"Well, here's my apartment." I said.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The apartment was quiet. No one was home. I went to my room and checked my e-mail again. I got an e-mail from Jeremy.  
  
Dear: Mimi  
How are you. Today is my last day of school. My friends and I will start hanging at the mall. But, I wish you could be at the mall with us. I know it sounds really girly to shop. But, I think it's sorta cool. How was your day. Well, write back soon.   
  
Your friend Jeremy.  
  
Wow, he got off school already, I get off next week, no fair. I am still gonna write back.  
  
Dear: Jeremy  
Wow, you're so lucky to get off now. I get off school next week. Yes, next week. I wish I could be at the mall with you. We could have sooo much fun. Well, it's almost dinner time. And I still have a little homework left. So, bye!  
  
P.S. Write back as soon as you can.  
From your friend, Mimi.  
  
Suddenly, a e-mail came back from Jeremy.  
  
Dear: Mimi  
Guess what, I can visit you next week. I really can. I know, you won't think it's safe to just go some where with some guy. But, don't worry. Bring one of your friends along. Well, I can wait to meet you. See ya.  
  
Jeremy  
  
Oh my god. Jeremy is going to visit. I can't wait. I want to tell someone now. Right now. Uh, I could tell Sora, yeah that's it. Sora.  
  
"Hello, this is Sora speaking."  
  
"Hey, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jeremy said he can visit me like next week. Isn't that wonderful!" I said with a spark of excitement.  
  
"Yeah. I guess. And we could like double date." Sora said.  
  
"Maybe." I said uncertainly.  
  
"Please, Mimi. it would be so neat. I could go with Matt, and you could go with Jeremy."   
  
"Uh, bye." I said quickly and slammed the phone.  
  
Who the heck does she think she is. Just going out with Matt like that. I wonder if he even wants to go out with a person like Sora. No, I am wrong. I never said Matt was mine. I guess, I am just overreacting.  
  
SOME WHERE ELSE IN JAPAN.  
Mimi, I can't wait to see you. I know I am lying. But, I just have to be with you. No matter how much trouble I cause.   
  
Fast foward to the next week when Jeremy will visit.  
  
Today is the day, I said to myself. I went though my closet at least 5 million times. But, I just couldn't find anything I like. So, I thought about what Jeremy liked. He liked the colour black and gray. But, that doesn't suit me. But, I guess I could try that. I put on a black sleeveless shirt with a black mini skirt. I brushed my hair quickly and dabbed on some lipstick. I didn't want to over do my look.   
  
Suddenly the there was a knock on the door. I opened the door. There stood him. Oh, my god. I can not believe who he is................  
  
_______________________________________________________  
yes, another cliff hanger. I am so sorry. I just don't want people to be bored with my stories. SO, on the next one, which I think I'll post it soon. Will tell you who he is. You may have guessed. But, it might not be who it is. So, please stick around and just stick around. I can't remember the words. Ha. Oh, sorry about any spelling or grammer mistakes. I am only 11. So, stop bugging me about it. Thanks.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
Internet friends Chapter 3  
  
Author: Sakura  
  
Notes: Okay, I know I like cliff hangers alot. But, for sure this time. You will get the answer! Yes, you will find out who Jeremy is. Ha. well, just read.  
  
Special thanks to Kimaru and Mystical dreamer. Thanks.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own digimon, so stop bugging me about it.  
  
Jeremy is the same age as Mimi. so, please, don't throw flames at me!  
___________________________________________  
  
"You are Jeremy?" I screamed.  
  
"No, who's Jeremy, any way, I need some surgar for the bread I am baking." Joe said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is that bad?" Joe asked.  
  
"About what?" I replied.  
  
"Never mind. Can I just have some surgar." Joe smiled  
  
"Okay." I went to the kitchen and got some sugar and handed it to Joe.  
  
"Thanks Mimi. I really appreciate this." Joe said.  
  
"Okay, bye." I said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Just then a figure appeared behind Joe, it was believe it or not. KEN. yes, Ken showing up in my apartment. I sure hope he need to borrow something.  
  
"Uh, hi. Ken, do you need to borrow some surgar too?" I joked.  
  
"Acturelly, No." Ken said. he didn't find it very funny.  
  
"So, what do you need." I asked.  
  
"Surprise, I am Jeremy!" Ken smiled for the first time in his whole life.  
  
"What, I thought Jeremy lived in America." I said.  
  
"I know, I am sorry.I didn't want you to suspect anything."  
  
"So, okay. what?" I asked.  
  
"Well, why don't you go out with me?"  
  
"What, I can't do that, I'll be betraying my friends and myself." I said sounding mad.  
  
"Oh, I knew this would happen, for every girl I liked. They always well don't like me back." He sounded really sad and lonly.  
  
"Well, I guess I could go out with you once. And that's it. Okay?" I said trying to be nice.  
  
"Thank you. Mimi. you don't know what that means to me, oh, I got you something." He handed me a bunch of beautiful red roses.   
  
"Thanks, that's so sweet." I said.  
  
"Well, where do you want to go?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't know." It was sorta creepy to go out with someone like that.  
  
"Well, I made reservations at a restarunt near that really fancy thearter."  
  
"Okay, that sounds fun." I muttered." Not."  
  
"Since the restraunt isn't really far away. We can walk there, is that okay? Or do you need a limo." Ken said.  
  
"A Limo?"  
  
"Yeah, I got one ready. if you want to that is."  
  
"Nah, I think walking is fine."  
  
We got to the restarunt quickly. It was a short walk. He was being a gentle man and held the door for me.  
  
"thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." He said.  
  
The restraunt is like one of those really fancy Franch restraunt, that eat worms or something.  
  
"Good evening, misur, madam, Do you have a reservation?" A waiter asked.  
  
"Yeah, look under Itchyjoji." Ken said.  
  
"Uh, the famous Ken Itchyjoji." The waiter said.  
  
"Whatever." He replied.  
  
The waiter took us to a private room. There were lots of pretty flowers and chairs and tables. Ken ordereded a whole room to the both of us. Do we even need that?  
  
"Uh, so, why you choose the name Jeremy?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just choose it." He replied.  
  
I really like the Ken where he is not hurting digimon and he acts like a regular teen.  
  
"So......"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ken, can I ask you to do a favor for me. Please?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Mimi anything for you." He replied.  
  
"uh, okay, so I was wondering right, could you stop hurting all those innocent digimon. Including the digimon of all my friends?"  
  
"Don't you want to be my queen?" He asked.  
  
"Hey, we are only on our first date."  
  
"Sorry. I meant like in the future, If I am the emperor of the entire digital world. I'd be the king. And you'd be the queen. Isn't that good?"   
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want you to be well so mean to any one. You have a metal heart. I like you as a friend. I could like you more. But, you have to stop what you're doing to all the digimon." I said quietly.  
  
"I am sorry. I can't come to that. I can't just stop hurting the digimon. That wouldn't be like me."  
  
"I know, would you change, change for me." I said.  
  
Suddenly the waiter came with the menus.  
  
"Uh, these are in French. Ken."  
  
"I know, oh, damn, you don't speak French. Okay, do you like chicken."   
  
"Yeah, I fried chicken." I said.  
  
"Okay, that's number 7 there." He explained.  
  
"Okay, what are you having?" I asked.  
  
"Uh, how about 7 as well." He said.  
  
"Hey, um does all the waiters speak French?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, most of them." Ken said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
So, Ken here is ordering our meals in French. So, he might ask the cook to put some poison in mine. And I don't even know it. I don't trust him. But, I have to now.  
  
"So, how's school?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Uh, It's fine. Only if nobody look at me like I am a genius that don't need to have friends." Ken said looking sad again.  
  
"You know, every time that you walk around, girls stare at you like you're some kinda big star. SO, many of the kids at your school probably just don't know how to talk to you. Since you speak really long words." I said trying to comfort him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But, summer is almost here right!"   
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh, I need to ask you something. About the e-mail. You go to chat rooms?" I asked.  
  
"Uh, yes. acutrelly yes. My mom is really happy that I am going some where other than my room." Ken laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I am really happy for you too." I said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Uh, saved by the snooty French speaking waiter.  
  
"Here's your um, chicken, here you go Sir, here you go madam." The waiter said.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
"This looks really good." Ken said.  
  
"Yeah, it looks what's the words that you guys use, oh, yeah. Yummy." Ken joked.  
  
"Well, we don't really use it no more. But, it's a cute word." I giggled. (A/N: Okay, I am not really like Mimi kind of person. That means, I don't giggle)  
  
The dinner was truly delicious. The chicken is really tender and soft and really good. (A/N: I couldn't think of any other good words to describe food.)  
  
"Do you want dessert?" Ken asked.  
  
"Uh, nah. I am pretty full with that chicken." I replied.  
  
"Okay, me too. Check please." He called out.  
  
Right away a waiter came over.  
  
"How's if I pay half and you pay half?" I suggested.  
  
"No, I pay for the whole thing. I invited you to dinner you know."  
  
"Thanks. I don't think they take American Express anyway."   
  
"Since it's so early, want to go catch a movie?" Ken asked.  
  
"Hey, why don't we just go to the park instead?" I suggested.  
  
"Okay, I like that idea better." Ken said.  
  
We walked to the park quietly. It's getting darker every minute and chillier too.  
  
"Here, you can have my jacket." Ken said.  
  
"Thank you. But, won't you be cold?" I asked.  
  
"Nah, it's okay." Ken said. But, I could see him shiver sometimes.  
  
The park was very quiet. No one was there.  
  
"So, how's Wormmon doing?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, he's fine. He really like the new cartoon channel I added."  
  
"That's great."  
  
We were quiet for a long time. Until, Ken suggested that it was getting cold and that we should get home soon.  
  
"Hey, are you cold." I asked.  
  
"No, not at all." He replied.  
  
"Well.............."  
  
"Want to go home it's getting cold." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I would like that." I said.  
  
The walk back to my apartment building was quiet. But, eventurelly. We reached my apartment building.  
  
"Well, I really had a good time today." I said.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Maybe we can do this sometime again." Ken said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." I said.  
  
Ken leaned over and expected a goodbye kiss. But, I pushed him away.  
  
"I am sorry. I can't do this." I said.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay." He smiled.   
  
I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. I think he was really happy about that.  
  
"Bye." I said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Just as I was about to close the door. Some one pushed it open. It was Matt. And he is looking mad.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
Yes, I am so evil. I can't help it. It's just a cliff hanger. Some people who really wanted to know what happened. So, they come back and read the next chapter. That's why I do cliff hangers. Okay, please no flames. And the ages are 16 and a 16. I am sorry that I have to change the age, so that they can be together. Uh, you will think this author is so disgusting. But, really, good things will happen. oh, Matt will be with Mimi eventurelly. Acturelly in the future chapters. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

  
Title: Internet friends. Chapter 4  
  
Author: Sakura  
  
Author's note: Yes, I know, you may have known that I've been in a mental hospital. But, don't worry. not all my ficces are that wacky. Any way. You must think I am crazy making Mimi going out with............. Ken. Well, I am one weird kid!  
  
Special thanks: to everyone who liked my stories.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own digimon or any of the characters. So, bug off.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Matt, what are you doing here?" I asked looking shocked.  
  
"What am I doing here? What am I doing here. I'll tell you what I am doing here. Looking after you. Why did you go out with Ken?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'll tell you the truth. He's............ Jeremy." I replied slowly.  
  
"Oh, yeah right, he's Jeremy. I could tell when some one's lying. Mimi. So, give it to me straight." Matt said looking red.  
  
"I've been telling you the truth. He is Jeremy. The only person I've told about Jeremy is you and Sora, so no one else knows. For gods sake. I didn't lie." I was fighting back.  
  
"I am sorry. Mimi. I've just over reacted." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But, why did you go out with that creep."  
  
"Well, he showed up on my door. I was wondering what he wants. And then he told me he was Jeremy. And then he handed my these really wonderful flowers. Well, that's that."  
  
"So, you will go out with anyone that shows up in your door and have a bunch of stupid flowers? " Matt asked.  
  
"No, you don't understand. He was so lonly. He has no friends. There is no girl that he liked. And if he did. They would just turn him down. I am really flattered that he liked me. That's why I said yes. But, only one date until........."  
  
"Until what?"  
  
"Until after the date. I had lots of fun. And maybe I would like to go out with him again." I said quietly.  
  
"What?" Before Matt could finish his word he was already out the door.  
  
"Matt, please don't go. I didn't mean to for whatever I did. I didn't kiss him or anything like that. We just had dinner. Matt, Matt are you still there?" I yelled almost crying.  
  
Yes, indeed I start crying again. I feel all bad inside me. My heart felt well not broken or torn out. It just hurt alot. I knew Ken's number. So I dailed it.  
  
"Hello, this is Ken speaking." Said a very cold voice.  
  
"Hi, it's me, Mimi." I said softly.  
  
"Oh hi. Mimi." Right away I could hear his voice soften.  
  
"I need to tell you something. I can't see you any more. I wouldn't betray my friends and go out with you. They would all really hate me you know. I can't help it." I said starting to sob again.  
  
"There, There, Mimi. Don't cry. It's okay. I knew this would happen. So, it doesn't really surprise me." Ken said in a cool voice. He's just acting like that. But, really inside, he felt his heart torn out. Ouch, that must hurt.  
  
"I am so sorry. Ken, I like you alot. But, I am afried I couldn't see you no more."   
  
"It's okay. I understand. Well, I better get back to my math problems. Bye, see you in school." He said.  
  
"Bye.........."   
  
I liked Ken? That was really crazy. But, I really felt it. I liked him. He isn't some stupid guy with no feelings and likes to destroy digimon. He has feelings. And I got to know the guy inside, instead of outside. I knew what I had to do. I am going to keep seeing Ken. I don't care what the digidestined think. This is my life. And I get to decide who I date. And Matt had no right to talk to me like that. I decided to write a note instead of calling him agian and disturbing him.  
  
Dear Ken,  
I just will say this really quick. I like you okay. I will keep seeing you. The digidestineds have no right to tell me what I should do. So, if you want to keep seeing me. Please meet me at the libaray after school today.   
  
Thank you.   
From: Mimi.  
  
I folded the piece of pink paper in to a crane and wrote To: Ken From Mimi on it. Just in case if he thinks is a some stupid bird. The next day, I will tuck this in his locker.  
  
Fast Forwards to the next day............  
Umm, I know which one's Ken's locker I think. Uh, ha. Here it is. (A/N: Okay, Matt and Ken have lockers next to each other. So, uh oh, Trouble.) I tuck the note in carefully. Making sure no one saw me doing this!  
  
The rest of the day is a total drag. Everywhere I went I keep thinking of Ken and the note. I hope he read it and would like to keep seeing me. I would like to know badly. Finally. the day ended. I rushed to the libaray quickly.  
No one was there yet. So, I sat at a table with a good view to the door. No body came after 15 minutes. But, suddenly Matt walked in. He's never in the libaray. Unless there's some girl he's after. Uh,oh, he's looking mad.  
  
"Mimi, what is this." Matt whispered holding up the crane note.  
  
"How did you get this?" I whispered.  
  
"No, I am not gonna answer that yet. Tell me why did you write this?" He asked.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go outside so we don't have to whisper no more." I whispered.  
  
"Fine."   
  
We headed out and sat down on a bench.  
  
"What the heck does this mean." Matt said holding up the note again.  
  
"I wrote it beacause,I called him last night to tell him that I couldn't see him any more."  
  
"Yeah, that's really good. But, what about the note. It means something. doesn't it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes, did you read the note?" I asked.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Then, how did you find me?" I asked.  
  
"Uh, I just found you." Matt said   
  
"Fine, read the note now." I said sounding alittle mad.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't you want to?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but..........."  
  
"But, what. you're afried to find out what I feel for him right?" I replied.  
  
"I'll read it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay,  
Dear: Ken.  
I just want to say this really quick. I like you. I will keep seeing you. The digidestineds have no right to tell me what to do. If you want to keep seeing me. Meet me at the libaray after school. Thank you and from Mimi?" Matt wondered.  
  
"Well, I just realized something. After you stormed out. I felt really bad. And then I called him. He sounded so sad. Even though he is saying he's okay with it. Don't you know Matt, Ken have feelings. He is a teenager just like you and me. I like him. I don't care what he is in the digital world. if he ever turn evil in the digital world. I will take no second thought and just fight him. Understand. SO, there is no reason for me not to see him......." I said.  
  
"Fine, be that way. if he puts a dark ring on you, don't crawl back." Matt felt sorry that he even thought of saying that, But, he's not going back.  
  
"What, well, I don't want to crawl back. Ishida. I don't need you help." Mimi yelled back.  
  
_______________________________  
So, what do ya think. Well, if you have any comments write it in the review. But, if you have any questions which I can reply to. Please write to me at.  
  
Sakura_23@hotmail.com.  
  
Visit website too. I know, my website is really bad. Well, I can't help it!  
  
http://miyako.websitegalaxy.com/  
  
Thank you fellow authors and readers. I know it's a lame fic. But, I can't help it. Oh, sorry about grammer and spelling and sorry it's so short and that it's a cliff hanger ^_^  
  
Ooh, yeah, okay so like when you review vote for who Mimi should like be with, Joe, Izzy, Matt or Ken. So, vote please. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

  
Title: Internet friends Chapter 5  
  
Author: Sakura  
  
Author's note: Hi ya all. Well, what did you think of the last chapter. Not very successful in my words. Okay, I just sent chapter 4 today. And I am already starting another one. I am so crazy. Well, anyways enjoy please.  
  
Disclamer:Please don't sue me. I don't own digimon or any of the characters.  
  
Special thanks to: Kimaru, Mystical_Dreamer, Roxy and Mimi gurl. Thanks alot.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
I feel really bad for having a fight with Matt. I didn't know he could be so insenstive about stuff. Well, I guess he'll have to deal with it. But, suddenly, Ken stepped in. He had a huge grin on his face. How did he see the note?  
  
"Hi,Ken." I said.  
  
"Hi!" He replied.  
  
"SO........?"   
  
"Thanks for the note. Matt showed me. I think he's mad about something. But, I don't know what."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I wish you could help him. He looked really mad and sad at the same time." Ken didn't sound like himself.  
  
"I don't even want to help him." I muttered.  
  
"Hey, want to grab a pizza or something. My treat." Ken suddnly said.  
  
"No, you shouldn't pay again. I'll pay." I smiled.  
  
"Yeah. but, I wouldn't feel right." Ken replied back with a smile.  
  
"Okay, fine. you win." I punched him in the arm playfully.  
  
"Okay. let's go." He said. he clicked a button on a small remote controll. His car came flying to us. We got in. And we were ready.  
  
"So, what flavor?" I asked with a giggle.  
  
"Um, how about just plain cheese." Ken replied.  
  
"Me too. I like cheese better that pepperoni." I said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A waitchess came to us and we ordered. We got an entire pizza. I don't think I should eat that much, it's probably not good for me. But, whatever.  
  
"How many you ate?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"uh, I think three." He laughed.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"We have 2 left you know." I said.  
  
"You think we'll be able to finish it?" I asked.  
  
"For sure!" Ken smiled.  
  
We again polished off two pieces of pizza. We were so full. So, we decide to take a walk in the park near by. But, I saw Tai and Sora. They were by the snack stand. I wish I could disappear. But, I couldn't . At least I can duck. Nope. They saw us.  
  
"Hey, Mimi." Sora said.  
  
"He-llo." I said.  
  
"Are you here with any one?" Tai asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. You know um.............. Ken." I said.  
  
"Hi, Tai, Sora." Ken became all cool again.  
  
"Uh, private conversation. Mimi. " Sora suddenly said.  
  
"Okay." I walked over to Sora and wondered what was going on. I acturelly already knew.  
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Sora asked madly.  
  
"What, I am just walking in the park."  
  
"With Ken?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, so."  
  
"Don't you think you're stupid or something." Sora pushed me to make sure I am awake.  
  
"Don't push me." I said tried to defend my self. I ran all the way to Ken and grabbed him and walked away.  
  
"Hey, Mimi. What's the matter." He asked.  
  
"Well, Sora my best friend in the whole world just pushed me and called me stupid."  
  
"Wow, she's is weird."  
  
"I cannot believe this. Non of my friends will ever understand how and why I am dating you. I don't understand why." I looked really sad and began to cry.  
  
"C'mon, Mimi. don't cry. If you cry. I will cry too."  
  
"Okay. I guess this is really stupid." I smiled just to show I am not really mad at anyone right now.  
  
"So...................."  
  
"Hey, since it's still really early. Want to come to the digital world or something." Ken asked.  
  
"Okay, Can I come into your little private room where you have all your tvs and stuff?" I asked.  
  
"What, how do you know about that."  
  
"I just do." I giggled.  
  
We went to the digital world. And I could see Kari, T.K., Davis, Cody and Yolei standing there looking really confused. But, I didn't say anything.  
  
"Damn, those little brats are in my garden again." Ken said coldly.  
  
"Ken, they are my friends. So, please don't call them that." I said softly.  
  
"No, Mimi. You're right, maybe I should just destroy a few controll spires to make you happy?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, that would be good." I smiled.  
  
"So........ Let's see which one should we destroy." Ken said.  
  
He clicked a button on his key board and controll spires start to disappear.  
  
"Thank you. Could you free all the digimon too?" I asked.  
  
"Nope, Mimi. I couldn't free all the digimon. This is all I am going to do. I can't destroy all the controll spires and free all the digimon. I won't be a emperor no more. SO, that's IT." He said.  
  
"what, you aren't gonna risk your stupid digital world for me. Aren't you." I asked.  
  
"No, Mimi. I can't. I am sorry."  
  
"Then, I guess I couldn't see you no more."  
  
"What, please stay, you're the only friend I have."  
  
_______________________________________  
So, what you think, pretty lame hey. Well, I thought it was. Oh, well, I am just gonna sit back and let the readers that means you do the thinking. That means voting. Just write in your review who would be Mimi's boyfriend. SO, vote please. And please don't vote for someone I can't even connect the story to. Thanks.  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Internet friends part 6  
  
Disclamer: I don't own digimon or any of the characters. Thank you.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"Mimi, wait don't go. You don't know what the digital world means to me. If I let it go. Then the little brats will win. Don't you want to be my queen?" Ken shouted hoping Mimi could hear and will come back to him.  
  
"Master, please, you still have me as a friend." Wormmon said weakly.  
  
"Shut up. You stupid useless digimon." Ken shouted at Wormmon.  
  
Mimi came back running looking she's about to pop.  
  
"How dare you treat your own digimon like that." Mimi shouted.  
  
"Mimi, wait pleae let me explain." Ken said.  
  
Mimi grabbed Wormmon and ran off.  
  
'If I can't have Mimi. No one can.' Ken thought.  
  
Ken threw a black ring at Mimi. It caught her. She tried to free her self. But, her energy isn't strong enough, she had to let Wormmon go. He crawled back at Ken. Finally, the dark ring had caught her.  
  
"Good evening, master." Mimi said in a robotic voice.  
  
"Hello, Mimi. You shall be the bait for the digidestineds." Ken said coldly as if she is a stupid little digimon. But, deep inside his heart. She is the one that he loved. But, he managed to put that dark ring on that cheerful friend.  
  
Later on when the digidestends came to look for Mimi.  
  
"Mimi,where are you?" Every one yelled.  
  
"I sure hope Mimi is okay." Palmon said.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll find him." Gatomon said putting her paw on her shoulder.  
  
For ten more minutes, the digidestineds kept yelling. Until Mimi came to them, she looked fine, no dark rings on her arm. Because, Ken put and invisable dark ring on her.  
  
"Hey, you guys. Ken tried to destroy the entire digital world. Come on, we have to stop him. I know where is his secret hide out." Mimi yelled.  
  
"Okay, gang, let's follow her." Tai said.  
  
The digidestineds followed Mimi until she came to a stop.   
  
"Here it is." Mimi said.  
  
The big metal door was unlocked and there sat bunch of stupid useless digimon that's what Ken would call them any ways. Well, the digimon sure was useless. They were suoppose to guard the door. But, the digidestineds walked in fine.  
  
"Hello, digidestineds. Good to see you again." Said a evil voice.  
  
"We're going to beat you once and for all." Davis said.  
  
"No, I am going to win for real this time. Mimi. tie them." With a snap of his fingers. Mimi came over and tied all the digidestineds to a big cylinder.  
  
"Mimi, are you under Ken's controll?" Tai asked.  
  
But, Mimi didn't answer. She have no feelings now. Since the digidestineds are so confused they didn't notice they were tied up until Mimi is done.  
  
"Hey, who tied us up?" Wailed Yolei.  
  
"I did. Yolei." Mimi had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Now, Mimi, would you do the honour of pressing this button and destroying the digidestineds?" Ken asked.  
  
"What about the other 5 digidestineds." Mimi asked.  
  
"Don't worry. We've got the three impotanted old digidestineds here." Ken said.  
  
Just as Mimi was about to press the button. Some one appeared.was.....Matt and Gabumon.  
  
"Matt, Gabumon, so good to see you guys again." Tai smiled.  
  
"Go and beat the digimon emperor." Izzy yelled.  
  
"Okay, are you ready. Gabumon?" Matt asked.  
  
" Uh, Matt, I can't digivolve, there is a controll spire around here." Gabumon said.  
  
"I'll be nice and destroy the spire for you so you can have you measly little digimon digivolve." Ken said.  
  
"Fine, hey, isn't that Mimi?" Matt wondered out loud.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Matt." Mimi said. She tried to remeber who Matt is. But, the controll spire is way to strong.  
  
"destroy." Ken shouted. The controll spire destroyed it by it self.  
  
"Now, we can play, rough." Ken said with a evil grin on his face.  
  
"Gabumon, it's time." Matt said.  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to........ Garurumon." Gabumon/Garurumon said.  
  
"Alright." Tai said.  
  
"Hey, Patamon think you can digivovle too?" T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, I wish I can but, I am tied up." Patamon replied.  
  
"Hey, Tai, you think if we use all our digivices power we can defeat Ken." T.K. asked.  
  
"Good idea." Tai replied. But, they had no idea how to do this. But, suddenly a blast of light came from all the digivices. The rope was broken and so was Mimi's dark ring. She became her self again. All the digimon digivovled or armor digivovled and defeated the emperor once and for all. But, Mimi felt she own something to ken. for all the good times she had with him..................  
  
To Be continued.  
_____________________________  
Sorry, about spelling and stuff okay. Well, anyways. so this is really important your review might decide who Mimi should be with, start typing and tell me who Mimi should be with, P.S. write some comments too. Thank you. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Internet friends. Chapter 7   
  
Author: Hey you guys. How's it going. Well, it I get more than 15 reviews. I will keep writing or not. So, please review when you finish this ficces.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own digimon. For god's sake already.  
  
___________________________________________  
After the digidestineds have beaten Ken. They went straight home to celebrate.  
  
"Pizza, on me." Tai yelled.  
  
"Um, Tai, you don't have a penny on you." Commented Matt.  
  
"Oh, yeah. whatever. let's just go." Tai smiled.  
  
"I am so happy. I am offering to pay." I exclamed.  
  
All the digidestineds went to the pizza parlor.  
  
"Good afternoon. and welcome to the pizza place, what will be your choices today?" A waiter said.  
  
"Um, how about....... plain cheese." I suggested.  
  
"Ewww, where did you get that style." Matt replied.  
  
"How about, chesse, pepperoni and hawain." Yolei said.  
  
"Fine with me." I replied.  
  
"Okay. whatever." Matt said with a *cool* look.  
  
After we munched down 2 whole pizzas, we decided to go home, because, it was a exciting day. and we were so tired.  
  
"Bye, you guys." I yelled.  
  
We traded our good byes and began walking home. I glanced up at Ken's apartment building.I could see his lights on. Hey, is that him?  
I ran over to his apartment and began knocking on the door. I know it was dangerous. He might have another dark ring waiting for me.  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock.  
  
"Hello, Mimi." Ken opened the door slowly.  
  
"Hi.........." I forgot why I came.  
  
"You wanna come in?" Ken asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." I stepped in. The apartment is spotless. It was so clean and....... dark.  
  
"You wanna a drink?" He asked. I know I am stepping in to a trap. But, I decided to trust him.  
  
"Yeah, how about water?" I asked.  
  
"Okay." He replied. He went to the kitchen and got me a glass.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, so why are you here?"  
  
"Because, I want to know why did you put that dark ring on me."  
  
"I don't know. I liked you so much. Nobody had liked me back before. If you went away. There is no one who's my own age and love me or even like me. I love you Mimi."He said slowly.  
  
"I like you, but, I don't really love you." I said.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"So, does that mean, we're back together?" I asked.  
  
"No, I am afried that I'll hurt you again." Ken said.  
  
"Okay." I stood up and gave Ken a kiss on his cheek and walked out the door. Although, it was still a sunny day. I felt glumy.  
  
After a walk in the park I went home quickly.  
  
"Hey, there is a boque of rose on my front porch." I said to my self.  
  
"It's probably from I don't know Ken?"   
  
I picked up the note and read it out loud.  
  
"Dear:Mimi, I don't know how to apologize to you. I like you so much. but, sometimes I feel like bickering with you. I love you Mimi. will you ever forgive me for what I said? Love Matt." I smiled.   
  
______________________________________________  
So, what do you gals and guys think. So, well, I know this is really short. but, I promise the next one will be longer. I just don't have enough time.  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

  
Title: Intenet friends... Chapter 8. Mimi and Matt??.......... continued Last part.  
  
Author: Sakura  
  
Author's note: I hope everyone liked the last part. I didn't have enough time to type a lenthy one. So, I hope everyone forgive me for that. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so stop bugging me.  
  
Special thanks to: Kimaru, Mystica_dreamer and MiMi GuRl.   
  
AND A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MIMI GURL. THANKS. AS YOUR PRESENT. I WILL WRITE ANY FIC FOR YOU. SO, E ME AND TELL ME WHAT FIC YOU WANNA SEE. THANK YOU.  
________________________________________________________________  
  
I can't believe the whole boque of flowers were from Matt. I had forgiven him right away. I had to call him. I just have to.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring.   
  
"Hello, this is Matt Ishida." Matt said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Hi................"  
  
"Uh, hi Mimi." Matt realized who I am right away.  
  
"I just want to say I forgive you. And I like you too." I said sweetly.  
  
"Thanks. So.......... will you go out with me?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not. Why don't we go and see a movie?" I suggested.  
  
"Okay, how about that new comedy." Matt suggested.  
  
"Fine with me. I love comedies." I said giggling a little.  
  
"When should we go?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know. you decide." I said.  
  
"This Saturday okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"Okay, at 7 o'clock?" I asked.  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Well, see you then." I said.  
  
"See you." Matt said and then I heard a click.  
  
I felt all fuzzy and warm inside. Since my parents weren't home. I decide to rent a movie and call Sora. It will be like a sleep over just like to good ol'days.  
  
"Sora, wanna come over?" I asked.  
  
"Okay, do I need to bring anything?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, a sleeping bag and things like that. It'll be a sleep over."  
  
"Should I call Yolei and Kari?" Sora asked.  
  
"Why not." I said. I felt all excited again.  
  
Sora, Yolei and Kari arrived shortly after.  
  
"Hey, you guys." I said.  
  
"Hi, I brought chcolate stuffed cakes." Yolei exclamied.  
  
"Yum, I love those things." Kari replied.  
  
"So, Mimi, did you get a movie?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I got three. comedy, romance or horror." I said.  
  
"I want to watch, comedy." Sora said.  
  
" I want to see romance." Yolei said.  
  
"Me too. I want to see romance too." Kari said.  
  
"Okay, romance it is." I said.  
  
We got out our sleeping bags and snuggled under them, the whole room is so warm and fuzzy again.  
  
"Popcorn?" I asked just before the movie started.  
  
"Yes, please." The three of them said.  
  
"Okay." I popped the popcorn quickly and returned to the t.v.  
  
The movie was really sweet. It was about this girl and guy hating each other. And then, they both went to the libaray at the same time and bumped in to each other. And then, they felt a tingle inside them. They picked up their books and just left without saying anything. The girl had feelings for the guys but not hate feelings. So did the guy. And then one day they just fell in love. That was really romantic don't you think? (A/N: spare me. I suck at writing things like that.)  
  
"That was sweet. I am glad you guys choose romance over comedy." Sora said.  
  
"yeah, it's pretty cute." Kari replied.  
  
"What do you think? Yolei." I asked.  
  
"It was really great. I loved it." Yolei said.  
  
"Well, we still have tons of time left. Wanna play truth or dare?" I asked.  
  
"Okay." Sora said.  
  
"Why not." Kari said.  
  
"Sure." Yolei replied.  
  
" Okay, I'll ask first. I'll ask............... Sora. Truth or dare." I asked.  
  
"Um, truth." Sora said after like a million years.  
  
"Okay, who do you have a crush on." I asked giggling.  
  
If you say Matt, you'll have a big surprise.  
  
"I have a crush on............... not telling." Sora said blushing hard.  
  
"C'mon, Sora. you can do better than that." Kari cut in.  
  
"yeah, just tell us." Yolei added.  
  
"Fine, I have a crush on............... Tai." Sora said finally.  
  
"What. my own annoying brother?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yup. don't you think he's pretty cute." Sora said blushing like crazy.  
  
"I guess he'so okay." Yolei said.  
  
"Okay, my turn. I pick Kari." Sora said.  
  
"What?" Kari replied.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Sora asked.  
  
"Dare........" Kari replied slowly.  
  
"I want you to kiss the person next door. It has to be a guy. Look before you kiss." Sora grined evily.  
  
"Okay. fine whatever." That was Kari's answer.  
  
Kari got up and marched for the door. The rest of us watched through the window.  
  
"Hey, Mimi. do you know who lives next door?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Yeah, this really hunky guy. He's about Kari's age you know." I said.  
  
Kari marched up the door and knocked on it. It was a guy alright. but, not the guy we thought it would be. Kari didn't bother who it was. She just grabbed him and kissed him. After about a minute or so. She let go. I guess, the guy kissed her back.  
  
"Kari, why you do that for?" The guy asked.  
  
"Huh, T.K. what are you doing here?" Kari asked looking embrassed.  
  
"I am here for a school project. You?" T.K. asked calmly.  
  
"I am here because, of a dare. sorry about that." Kari smiled.  
  
"Uh, maybe we could again sometime." T.K. whispered.  
  
"Okay." Kari giggled.  
  
T.K. bend over and kissed Kari one more time. And then he said bye and closed the door.  
  
"Oh, my god. I didn't know it was T.K. But, I think he enjoyed it." I commented.  
  
"What did he whisper to you?" Yolei asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah." Sora added.  
  
"Non of you business." Kari grinned.  
  
"Well, I don't really want to know any way." Sora replied.  
  
"I want to know. but, I protect your space." Yolei said.  
  
"Okay, your turn to ask. Kari." Sora said.  
  
"Okay, Yolei, truth or dare?" Kari asked.  
  
"Um...................dare." Yolei said.  
  
"Okay, I dare you to go on to the other guy not T.K. and kiss him." Kari said.  
  
"What. do I have to. I have never kissed a guy before." Yolei blushed.  
  
"Don't worry you'll do fine." Sora said.  
  
"Okay. if the guy whatever his name it is hates me. It's your fault." Yolei said.  
  
We again watched though the window. Yolei looked afried to knock on the door. But, she did it any way. The guy, his name is Malcolm. Malcolm opened the door and saw Yolei standing there. I could see him smile and them blush. But, he wasn't expecting a kiss from her. They kissed so long and then let go.  
  
"Sorry, about that. It was dare." Yolei was blushing so hard.  
  
"It's okay. Maybe I could ask you out sometimes." Malcolm said.  
  
"Okay. that would be nice. But, right now I'll have to kill my firends." Yolei smiled and left.  
  
"So... what do you think." I asked.  
  
"It was really great. I like that guy." Yolei began blushing again.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.There stood Matt and Tai.  
  
"Hi, why are you guys here?" I asked after I opened the door.  
  
"Okay, since, Kari's here and T.K.'s there. we decided to come too. If you gals are in any danger just let us know." Matt said and gave me a wink.  
  
"Okay. But, we can protect our selves." I said.  
  
"Whatever." Tai replied.  
  
"Hey, why don't you call T.K. and Malcolm and we could have like a party?" I asked.  
  
"Why no. We don't have anything to do any ways." Matt said.  
  
In no time, Malcolm, T.K., Matt and Tai arrived. And Yolei suggested we play spin the bottle.   
  
"Okay, it has to be a real kiss. It has to at least last 30 seconds." I said.  
  
"Fine." Answered 7 other people.  
  
"Since, I am the hostess, I get to spin first." I said.  
  
I took my glare around the circle and let the bottle do its job. It landed on Tai. I crawled over and gave him a kiss. It lasted around 45 seconds. I could see steam coming out of Sora's ears. But, what can she do about it. Anyway. I don't like Tai that way.  
  
"My turn." Tai called out.  
  
Tai spun the bottle and it landed on Kari. Yes, Kari . his own sister. that must be awkward.  
  
"What, me?" Kari squealed.  
  
"Yup. you." I giggled.  
  
Kari bend over and kissed Tai. I guess she didn't like that. Neither did Tai. but, they had to do it any way.  
  
"Well, I guess it's my turn." Kari said as if she isn't happy.  
  
She spun the bottle and it landed on T.K. She's happy for sure, so is T.K.  
Kari grabbed T.K. and they kissed for a long time that's all I know. I was even thinking just keep going and leaving them out of it. But, they finally let go of each other.  
  
"Well,it's finally my turn." T.K. said.  
  
T.K. spun the bottle and it landed on Yolei. Yolei looked embrassed but, she knew she had to do this. She leaned over to T.K. and they kissed for a perfecto 30 seconds.  
  
"I guess it's my turn." Yolei spun the bottle and it landed on..... Malcolm.  
  
Malcolm was happy and so was Yolei. They kissed just as long as T.K. and Kari. Now, eveyone has gotten a kiss except for Sora and Matt.  
  
"Okay, my turn." Malcolm said. Malcolm spun the bottle and it landed on........... Sora.  
  
Sora and Malcolm kissed. but, nobody timed. So. we didn't know for how long.   
  
"My turn." Sora exclamed.She spun a 45 degrees and it landed on Tai. Tai seems happy and so does Sora.  
  
Well, it must be a world record for their kissing. It lasted so long. I wonder if they even get up for air? But, eventurelly. They stopped.  
  
"Okay, I guess, it's my turn again. As long as it's not Kari. I am happy." Tai sighed. That was a big surprise for Tai. It landed on Matt.  
  
"It's not fair that everyone has received a kiss from a girl. Except for me. I just have to go for a guy. Great." Matt sighed deeply.  
  
"You think you're not happy. Think of me." Tai said.  
  
But, they knew they had to do it. And there were someone timing them. I felt bad for Tai and Matt so I stopped the game.  
  
"Whey don't we all go for a walk in the park instead?" I suggested.  
  
"No. I want to see my brother get humilated." Kari said.  
  
"Me too." T.K. added.  
  
"Is the cheek okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"No." I said.  
  
Matt and Tai have to do this. But, I don't think they have any choice.   
  
"Can nobody watch?" Tai asked.  
  
"We have to. Then it will prove it." I grinned evily at Matt.  
  
"Oh, man. do we have too." Matt complained.   
  
"Fine, do something else then." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, something else." T.K. echoed.  
  
"We'll do anything. If we don't have to kiss." Tai said.  
  
"Yeah. what he said." Matt said.  
  
We the crew decided it was totally okay.  
  
"Fine. decide something first." I said.  
  
"I don't know." Tai and Matt said at the same time.  
  
"Fine, we'll decide something for you then." I smiled evily for like the millionth time.  
  
We the crew had no idea what to do. So, we decided they have to kiss someone but, not a guy.  
  
"Fine, we'll let you get off easy this time. You'll still have to kiss someone. You have to keep spining until you get a girl." I smiled.  
  
"Fine, that's better I guess." Tai said.  
  
"Yeah." Matt smiled at me.  
  
Matt spun the bottle first. It landed on guess who? Moi.  
  
Matt grabbed me and led me to a small corner. He kissed me for heck knows how long. I think I know the rest of them is getting bored. So, we stopped.  
  
"Wow, new record. 25 minutes and 58 seconds." Kari said with a loud yawn.  
  
"Sorry." I said weakly.  
  
"Okay, it's your turn." I said to Tai.  
  
He grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on..................Yolei.  
  
"Me with Tai?" Squealed Yolei.  
  
"Yup you have to do it you know." I smiled.  
  
"I know." Yolei sighed.  
  
It was a short kiss but nobody cared. The guys decide to go home and we decide to get our beauty sleep.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
Sorry all you people who like these kind of things. This is the last part. So, there shall be no more. Sorry. I still write maybe one on a sleepover, a party or a truth or dare. SO, there will be more out I promise. Oh, and check out my cardcaptor ones. I only wrote one. Giggle. Giggle.  



End file.
